


embrace infinity

by kanadka



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Zack asked her what it was like to carry Kosh, but how can you put into words something that transcended language to begin with?





	embrace infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



   In the back of beyond   where time is meaningless

     everpresent in space    diffuse like gas    we, energy light matter plasma, court infinity

The others only left the dimensions you need to live out your lives and make your wars. You younger races, you theatrical players.

We remaining live behind the scenes. We are your light-casters, your scenery movers, your audience. We have not left. We have always been here. You exist because we set the stage.

"I," echoes Lyta, dark-eyed and swimming in us, heady with our presence, infused by us, "am your speaker. Naranek. See me."

         take a bow.

==

"So, what was it like, anyway?" asks Zack over pizza. "They said you carried Kosh? Like how, like a child?"

Lyta chews, stalling for time. At last, she says, "You know that feeling... when you're on top of a building, looking down, and something feels like it's pulling you in? Or you're flat on your back, looking at the sky. And the horizon is endless, and the zenith swallows you whole...

"It was transcendent," she finishes. "I've never known such power. Such love. Like the universe saw us— saw me— and said: hey, maybe we did something good after all."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [embrace infinity (The Untethered Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382487) by [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves)




End file.
